


Slimy Embrace

by pyromania2667



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Human, One Shot, Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromania2667/pseuds/pyromania2667
Summary: This is the reward for the raffle prize winner, I put as much effort into this piece as possible, I just feel bad due to how short it is...Anyway, first time writing tentacles or oviposition, also it's been ages since I've written a standard human male. Jim Hopper is really hot though.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Slimy Embrace

Turning up the volume of the radio within his Chevrolet, officer Hopper has been receiving continuous reports of strange occurrences within Hawkins Indiana. Alleged reports of “strange activity” behind the convenience store.

The streets are quiet during the night, but most reports he’s received stated to happen after the sun has set.

Exiting his vehicle with a flashlight in hand, Hopper continued to investigate the scene. Nothing but the faint stench of trash lingered. The musty alleyway behind the store is not the most welcoming place.

Water splashed beneath his boots with each step deeper behind the building. A light flickered on, perhaps it was automatic? Regardless, the dim radiance helped him see his footing.

Hopper directed his flashlight down to his feet, there’s something strange about the water underneath his heel, perhaps it’s not water?

Crouching down to get a closer look, Hopper notes that whatever the strange substance is, it’s not water. The viscous slime-like fluid clings to his boots.

With all the insanity that’s been going on lately, the last thing Hopper wants is another monster to deal with.

With another step forward, Hopper nearly finds himself falling over. The slime has clung onto his boots.

Thoughts raced through his mind, but thankfully he managed to keep his balance. This stuff is sticky, better be more careful…

With some effort, he dislodges his foot from the foul substance as he advances, adjusting his light back to guide the path.

The alleyway has a strangely still atmosphere to it. No animals rummaging, no skitter of insects, just an eerie silence occasionally broken by the squishing of the slime beneath his steps.

An audible slap is heard along the wall only a few feet away from him. Hopper immediately turns around, shining the flashlight at the building. There is nothing but a slimy imprint on the bricks.

He approaches warily, surveying his surroundings before shifting his attention back to the substance on the building.

Whatever is here must be mocking him…

As he inspects the slime something whips around his leg, reflexively Hop kicks back as a squelch is emitted from the thing.

Hopper lifts his foot to see a long, black tendril beneath him, severed and oozing sticky slime all around him.

God damn, that’s disgusting.

He shines his flashlight around, looking for more evidence of whatever the writhing tendril originated from.

As he shines his flashlight behind him he’s met with a massive contorting beast consisting of nothing but black tendrils of varying length. He takes a step back in horror as a few tentacles slowly inch toward him.

He finds himself pressed against the wall, squirming slightly but the imprint of ooze that remains on the wall quickly clings to his shirt.

Hopper squirms and kicks away at the tendrils, unable to reach his gun in time as it quickly wraps itself around the ankle of his boot, dragging him down to the ground.

Hopper finds himself sliding out of his shirt as it sticks to the masonry.

The tendrils traverse up to his torso, it warbles slightly, almost purring in affection as it admires his physique.

It fondles his hairy chest, admiring his burly frame as it begins slinking around his belt.

Hopper desperately attempts to wriggle free, but several sticky tentacles quickly coil around his wrist and ankles, keeping him tightly bound beneath the beast.

What the hell does this thing want? There’s no way in hell it’s actually about to do what he thinks it’s going to.

The slimy tentacle continues to unfasten his belt, encroaching upon his skin as it slides underneath his garments.

Hopper gasps as it wrings around his manhood, the warm, gooey embrace only helps to coax him to an erection.

Without any hesitation, the tendrils quickly pull off his clothing until he’s completely naked on the ground.

The tendrils wrapped around his arms and legs slink around him, groping him with affectionate eagerness.

What the hell is wrong with this thing? Why is it so obsessed with him? Is this another aberration from that accursed realm?

It’s not like Hopper can do anything anymore, his gun was fastened to the holster on his belt. Completely prone, the only thing he can do is submit and hope the beast doesn’t get any clever ideas.

The tendril around his groin continues stroking him with repeated gentleness, almost as if it wanted more from him. Each caress along his skin leaves a trail of viscous slime before it begins coiling around his length, coaxing him to full mast.

The mass of tentacles slowly creeps down the building of the alleyway, giving him a full view of the monstrosity. It is nothing but a writhing collection of midnight black tentacles.

It purrs affectionately as its appendages continue to stroke him.

With a low moan, Hopper slowly begins to accept its affection, allowing the tendrils to have its way with him.

They wrap around his girth as other tentacles squirm and fondle his balls, almost eager to please him.

Such is his fate, it’s bewildering, but he’s come to accept it. It could be worse after all…

The tendrils continue stroking his burly chest, admiring his body as it makes sure to coat every last inch of his skin in slime.

It reaches up to his face, caressing his beard and coddling his cheek. It is a rather affectionate aberration to say the least, what has drawn such a beast to him?

His thoughts race through his mind but quickly wash away as he can feel its grip around his manhood tighten. As it coils around his erection he can feel a tentacle worm around his underside, caressing his cheeks before slowly digging into his backdoor.

With an eager buck, Hopper attempts to penetrate the air, wanting to get the most out of the situation.

He can feel his orgasm approaching as the tendrils caress his underside, the incessant groping only serving to heighten his arousal. It slowly thrusts in and out of him, pulsating rhythmically as he can feel every last inch of it within his canals.

Eagerly masturbating his throbbing erection, the tendrils press more of their weight against him. Jim’s breathing grows erratic as he nears his climax, thrusting with overeagerness into the beset to finally achieve the orgasm he desperately craves.

With a low moan, Hopper gives one final buck against the beast as he cums, shooting jets of seed into the air and over the tendrils as well as his stomach.

The tentacle within him presses outward, forcing a moan from him as he can feel it deposit it something inside of him. Tendrils wrap around him tighten as the beast implants several eggs into him. It purrs in an increasingly affectionate manner.

His panting slows down as the tentacle beast continues to fondly his body, apparently reveling in the afterglow just as much as he is. It slowly slips out of him, but not without tenderly stroking his rear, perhaps reveling in the fact that it’s found a new host.

The tentacles continue to stroke and caress every last inch of his body, seemingly fond of the police officer.

Hopper knows that eventually he will have to redress before anyone finds out about the predicament, but perhaps he’s found a new friend in a very strange place… One that seems to admire him more than anyone ever before.

He groans with a mix of discomfort and pleasure as a tentacle pushes its way back into his backdoor. It squirms within him for a moment as Hopper lies prone, cum still leaking out of his semi-erect length. With careful motions, it pulls out the eggs from his ass one by one, resting them on his stomach.

Every time an egg is set on him, the beast gives his hairy chest a tender caress before sliding back down to pull out another one. Once all the eggs are on his stomach, it sprawls on his chest, resting comfortably with him.

Perhaps being a parent for this beast won’t be too bad.


End file.
